hangout_roleplay_universefandomcom-20200213-history
General Klump
General Klump is a major character in the HRU. During Arc 3, he was mostly just in the background, occasionally bantering with either King K. Rool or Krusha. However, during the reboot and Arc 4, he became a much bigger character, some would consider him the main character of the arcs. Powers Klump has a massive array of weapons at his disposal, including Blunderbusts, Klaptrap Launchers, Bazookas, Canons and a Sword He also has PSI powers, and can use stuff such as PK Flash, PK Freeze and PK Fire, however he doesn't know how to use it properly and it always explodes him, somehow History Arc 3 During Arc 3, Klump was in one scene. K. Rool was invading the white house, he and Krusha had followed. He only had one line, being "KUH ROOL YOU RACIST BASTARD" after K. Rool had said the n word. After that, he was seemingly absent Reboot Klump had a bigger role in the reboot, serving as K. Rool's, well, general. He mostly did banter with Krusha and K. Rool, however, he was soon sent on raids to places like Kawasaki's Restaurant and Gamestop, where he killed Landon and stole all copies of Undertale 2. He was a big competitor in the Pyramid of Armageddon fight, however, he was taken out by Landons soul, who had returned for revenge. Arc 4 This was Klumps arc, for sure. Klump did nothing all arc, until after the server was saved. Where he went to another RP to do many adventures, however, we can't say them here, as this isn't that RP's wiki. However, that RP died quickly and Klump returned to HRU, where he became more of a side character in the TV world plot. He and Krusha often had banter scenes with K. Rool. However, Escargoon switched the timeline and made it so Klump replaced all of Sans' actions in arc 2, meaning he had fucked Palutena. However, Escargoon did good for once and made it non canon and revealed that it was actually Ravenfreak in disguise. General Klump: Into the Klump-Verse This is a mini arc, revolving around Klump falling in a time rift and summoning Klumps from other RPs. FR:AR Klump Klump did nothing in FR, mostly because nothing HAPPENED in fr, it was deader than rais server, somehow. He was sucked through a portal one day. He landed in Club Kotal, where he would soon befriend Erron Black, who became a mentor to Klump, who eventually changed his name to Deputy Klump MRP Klump Multiverse Klump screwed around with K. Rool and Krusha, until Thanos snapped his fingers and left everyone there dead. Klump fell through a portal Splatoon RP ICE made an Inkling oc, just to shitpost, have Inklump fall through a portal and leave the rp, however, ICE would do something to the RP, but thats a story for another day HRU: Reboot Klump fell through a portal. He landed at Black Lion Castle, where he lived with Kaoruko and Damien for 3 years, before leaving RWBY RP Klump was a foreign student at Beacon Academy, training with his teammates Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose and Blake Bellodanna, becoming RWBK. One day after training, Weiss and Klump were walking, when he suddenly got sucked into a portal and ended up in Skyworld Legacy War Before karas yeeted legacy war, Klump was a beat down soilder, grieving over the death of Krusha, however, before he could get any devolpment, he fell through a portal and ended up in Darkness Trivia Klump, alongside Krusha, was one of ICE's favorite characters to RPCategory:Characters Category:Characters Played by ICE Category:Characters introduced in Arc 3 Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Villain Category:Revue Starlight Category:Homosexuals